Prince of the Lunaverse
by Taybur Sibigat
Summary: This story is about the prince of the lunaverse who becomes friends with dorie and the gang on his way to becoming the first ever male witch.
1. Prologue

DoReMi Fanfic

It was a quiet and nice day for flying in the lunaverse. The queen's gardeners had been waiting for a baby to be born from the Queen's rose in the garden that gave birth to magical babies. It was April 1st in the lunaverse when a baby was born from the rose in a navy blue rose bulb. The gardeners and Majoheart helped to deliver the baby. Majoheart had delivered a baby boy. "What screamed Majoheart and the gardeners this is a baby boy." Majoheart cleaned the baby and in her arms quickly flew to the palace and demanded an audience with the queen. Ameretta rushed out to say "Queen Lumena is on her way and what is the big emergency."

"The queen must hear my news first" said Majoheart comforting the baby in her arms as it cried. Queen Lumena looked beautiful as always. She came out from behind the throne very tired saying "What is so important to wake me at this hour" "well the baby from the queen's rose has been born" said Majoheart. "And what is so special about this baby to wake now" replied Lumena. "well your majesty the baby" said Majoheart. "The baby is what spit it out already" said the queen. "Well the baby is a boy" said Majoheart. "A what... A boy" said the queen. "Who should I assign the baby to your majesty" asked Majoheart in the faint voice she had when she was afraid. "well this has never happened before, we can't give him to just anyone and he is no wizard if he is born from the rose so I guess" that leaves me with only one choice" Said the queen. "And what is that my queen" asked Majoheart. "I will raise the baby myself we must see how this goes" said Queen Lumena. "What... you want to raise the baby" asked Majoheart.

"Do you have a problem with your queen's decision" asked Queen Lumena.

"No" said Majoheart and gave the baby to the queen and handed here the report book that would hold wither the queen passed the baby tested . At first the queen did not understand but than knew as a mother witch she would not be treated much if any differently. Than the queen left to make the palace ready for it's new Prince. His name the queen told Ameretta is "Nikko." Said Queen Lumena and went to bed.

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 1 What a boy Witch

Chapter 1

Queen Lumena woke to a noise she had o heard in a while it sounded like crying and then she remembered that she had a baby now and a baby boy. She looked around the room seeing her light purple chair, bed, bedcover, curtains and the moon was still out in the sky. The only thing that was not light purple in her room was her bright orange desk. She walked out of her room in her bright purple night gown and walked down the Hallways of queens which held a picture of every queen sense the founding of the lunaverse. She walked into the room she had prepared for prince Nikko. She looked down at the Prince's dark black curly hair, his bright orange eyes like the sun, his long straight nose, his small baby lips, and his baby fingers and toes.

The Queen gave Nikko a warm bottle and let him go back to sleep. Queen Lumena walked backed to her room through the dark blue hallway hall of the queens pictures looked at her. She just made it to the door when she heard a small cry and turned around looked down and saw a cat. "What do you want LaLa" said queen Lumena. The Siamese Cat had white tip ears and white paws but the rest looked as a normal Siamese cat.

When LaLa appeared in her fairy form she had long golden blonde hair and a light purple dress. And the queen went back to bed at that note.

0000

Rumors in the Lunaverse spread faster than in the human world could it be because they have magic.

0000

Dorie, Reanne,Mirabelle, and Catlin walked tiredly into the DoReMi flower shop when Patina and Mirabel rushed and said "there has been a new baby been born from the queen's rose.'' Dorie said "oh no we are not raising another baby we still have hana's here'' said Dorie. 'No you buffoon the baby born was a boy" said Patina. 'A boy.. but that is not possible a boy witch" screamed the four as the but their stuff down on the table covered in crafts in the brightly covered upstairs at the flower shop. ''Well that is the word on the lunaverse street and the queen is holding a witch convention were every witch must be present so we will be going there tomorrow night" said Patina. "Oh will I be able to take my wandawhirl test tomorrow" Said Catlin. "I don't know but you must come I don't care if you are asleep you are going to be there" said Patina. And with that they opened shop.

00000

**Please review and tell me what you think this is my first fan fic**


	3. Now posting under differnet name

Prince of the Lunaverse Has been published under a different name and category. It is now under the title Boy Witchling under Magical Doremi.


End file.
